


This Is Not a Love Story

by avocadoatlaww



Series: Original Work [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen, My original character - Freeform, i wrote this for uni, it's pride month, so i thought to share it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: A story about asexuality I wrote for uni.





	This Is Not a Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this is not fandom related, but I wrote it for uni, and it's pride month now, so I thought why not share it. Because there are not enough people out there talking about asexuality, so here I am. I hope you enjoy.

“No, I don’t like Jack.” Juliet had no idea how many times she’d told her friends that. “At least not in the way you’re implying.”

“But you’d look _so_ good together.”

“I think he likes you.”

“You make each other smile. You’re perfect for each other.”

She brushed her teeth, getting ready for bed. Thinking back on the conversation she’d had with her friends at school was giving her a headache.

 _Yeah, Jack’s a great guy_ , she thought. A great friend, but that was all he was to her. A _friend_. Somehow her female friends didn’t seem to understand the concept. It wasn’t that unusual for a guy and a girl to be friends, right? You could have a friend of the opposite gender without falling for them, _right_?

He was pretty. She had to admit that. Tall, with dark brown hair and freckles. She wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with him. Cuddling on the couch while watching a movie? Yes, nice, she could do that. Kissing him? Maybe. Going further? Nope. Back up, abort mission, abort mission. So gross. She shuddered.

When she thought about it, she had never liked a guy before. You know, _like_ liked. She had never liked _anyone_. Not boys. Not girls. Not people of other gender identities. Was that weird?

Graduate. Go to uni. Get a job. Maybe a cat. No kids. She didn’t like kids. That was her plan, and in that plan, there was no space for romance. She just didn’t care for the concept.

She climbed into bed. There was no way she was going to think about it anymore. She had class early tomorrow, and needed her eight hours of sleep. But as always when her thoughts strayed to the topic of romance, sleep would not come.

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and scrolled down her twitter timeline. News. Celebrities. People she neither knew nor cared about. Oh, that was a lovely drawing. Her favourite character. Not the mushy romance shit she found when she scrolled further down.

Sighing, she wrote a tweet: “still awake questioning my own sexuality lol”, and sent it, even though it wasn’t funny. As an afterthought she attached another tweet to the first one: “can you like … not like anyone?”

Looking at the clock, she could see that it was past midnight, and she should go to sleep. She had to be up by seven to catch the bus to school. Apparently, she wouldn’t be getting eight hours of sleep this night either.

The instant she placed her phone back on the nightstand, the room was swallowed in darkness. Her duvet held her captive like a big, clammy hand, making it hard to breathe.

Right before she fell asleep, her phone pinged, lighting up the room with a new notification. Checking it, she saw it was an answer to her tweet.

“you might be asexual?”

“Oh,” she breathed. A feeling of rightness spreading through her mind.


End file.
